


alleyways and payphone calls, i’ve been everywhere with you

by meclanitea



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, hint of tasuazu, home is with the people you love, just a practically not-married married couple talking about domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: “Are you and Chikage-kun going to go soon too, Hisoka-kun?”--Chikage and Hisoka discuss about living together
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	alleyways and payphone calls, i’ve been everywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moist_wet_juicy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist_wet_juicy/gifts).



> Thank you Tiff for being awesome in general <3 
> 
> Rated for swearing and mentions of sex bc it's them
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!!

The drive back to Mankai is a quiet one. It's a noticeable silence because at times like this, Hisoka'd usually be asleep for the whole trip no matter where he’s seated. Right now, he's at the front, next to Chikage, and they had just left Tasuku and Azuma's new apartment that they helped set up.

That's the third set of people that have left Mankai following Sakuya, who's gone on a national tour, and the Hyoudou-Sakisaka cousins getting a place of their own. A lot are graduating from college soon and are thinking of moving out as well. Izumi already has posters searching for new blood ready to be posted.

_ “Are you and Chikage-kun going to go soon too, Hisoka-kun?” _

Alice had given him a fair question earlier while carrying boxes. It’s no secret to the rest of the company that he and Chikage are…something. They don’t define it – it’s just a truth they know.

“You’re not asleep.” Hisoka had his eyes closed but of course the asshole notices.

“Did Homare-san ask you about moving too?” Chikage’s tone is neutral and tells nothing about what he feels.

Hisoka doesn’t answer Chikage that it’s a hard question. Having their own place means going through change again.

It’s strange, being so aware of the impermanence of things but always wanting something to hold on to. The life of a spy meant that you’d always be ready for death, but deep inside, Hisoka had been wishing he could have stayed like that with August and April forever. They’ve finally found a new place to come home to, but-

Chikage interrupts his train of thought, “Say we did go off on our own, we’d have enough money to sustain ourselves.” It goes unsaid that the money came from working in the organization. “Can you imagine it just being the two of us though?”

In the past, it had always been with August. Even when he was away, in their mind, he’d always come back.

But he’s been gone for a long time now.

His partner continues, “I’d need to make a separate batch for you every time I cook, won’t I?” Chikage dramatically sighs. “It’d be a nightmare without Omi’s efforts helping you stay healthy.”

Hisoka wrinkles his nose. “Knowing you, you’d find a way to make marshmallows spicy…”

“I’m not gonna spoil you like Azuma-san or Homare-san.”

“Maybe I should live with them instead then,” Hisoka grumbles.

And at that, Chikage’s chuckle fills the whole vehicle, and soon Hisoka starts softly laughing as well. And maybe this is what domesticity with Chikage would be like – lots of complaints, banter, and getting on each other’s nerves – but it would be  _ easy _ . Knowing the other is second nature.

“Don’t say you’ll still stay up late even if we sleep in the same bed.”

“Maybe not. It’s always easier to sleep when you’re around.”

“We’d watch shitty spy movies and critic them like we did before.”

“We still do them now, just not out loud.”

“We wouldn’t have to worry about making noise during sex.”

“That’s just because you’re an absolute menace.”

Hisoka snorts but then they both go silent.

“Will Mankai still be Mankai without everyone else?” he speaks out.

Mankai gave them the chance to live again and has the people that care for them, the people that welcome them back - the people who accept them for who they are.

“’Home is not a place but a person’…so the saying goes, right?”

Neither of them is into cheesy sentiments but Hisoka hums, accepting the answer that with Chikage and everyone else, he’ll always have a place to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hisochika and feel free to talk to me about them [@meclanitea!](https://twitter.com/meclanitea) on twitter >:D<
> 
> //side note: I don't actually think they're the type to get married bc they're them


End file.
